Words Hurt, Princess
by ShallowGlass
Summary: A quick one shot that takes place after "What Was Missing". Told mostly from Marceline's PoV. I based it mostly off the fact that Marceline's song sounds like a breakup song so yeah.


**I claim no rights to Adventure Time whatsoever. **

"_Well,_ _I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do._

_ Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you."_

_ Marceline glanced quickly at the Princess' face as she sang her ballad and saw an expression that was somewhere between shocked, offended, and, was that…hurt?_

(^o^)

"Ugh…" Marceline groaned and rubbed her head as she woke from what could, in her opinion, be described as a nightmare.

Its been months since her and Bonnibel split and she was still dreaming about her. She was still dreaming about that time when she completely embarrassed herself and lost control of her emotions in front of the gang. She sang a song in hopes to get the door open and, in the process, practically told the Princess how she felt about the whole ordeal. And what's worse, is that the stupid door opened for _honesty _and it responded _to her song_. Marceline laughed a sort of self-deprecating laugh and groggily rose from her bed. Thankfully, Finn, the ever naïve type, didn't pick up on the animosity between her and the Princess. Jake may have, but he didn't mention it. She was too angry at the time and she had always been the type to express her emotions through songs.

She floated over to her axe-bass and played that same tune from months ago. She was still a little bitter about the whole ordeal. She had trusted herself to the Princess and had been very completely torn apart. She remembered the tears that she almost shed that day when Bonnibel had turned to walk away. She almost cried in front of Finn and Jake and was just a complete and utter idiot. You'd think that after existing a thousand years, she'd have the hang of this whole "keep your emotions under control" thing, but evidently that wasn't the case. She quietly hummed the song as she played and tried to forget the expression Bonnibel wore when she had glanced down at her. She didn't like hurting her. She didn't like seeing her hurt, but obviously, Bonnibel felt differently. The Vampire Queen wondered if the Candy Kingdom princess had any idea how badly she had hurt her. For some reason, Marceline doubted that she did.

All that and yet, Bonnibel still kept the shirt that Marceline had given her prior to their split. It didn't fit with Bonnibel's style, what, with being black and all, but she had still kept it. She also wore it, granted she wore it as pajamas, but she still wore it. On top of that, it was her most precious possession; this much she knew because the Door Lord had taken it and Door Lords take only an individual's most prized possessions.

"-eline?" a quiet, feminine voice chimed from beyond her door.

Marceline gasped. She had been so caught up in her thoughts and her music that she hadn't heard the gentle rapping on the door.

_No way…_

Marceline's thoughts quickly shifted gears and she wasn't sure what to think.

_It couldn't possibly…there's no way. Well_, _it is her voice, but even if it is her, I bet she just wants to demean me further. Or maybe return that shirt I gave her; it's probably useless to her now. What do I do? Geez Bonnibel…_

The Vampire Queen set her axe-bass back down on its stand and floated over to her door.

"Marceline I hear you playing." Bonnibel's sounded somewhat annoyed; she sounded very _Bonnibel_.

Without saying a thing, the vampire opened the door and looked down at the pink figure below. She didn't know what to think. The Princess was here at her front door after so long. This was the first time she had seen her since the Door Lord incident and was at a loss for words.

"Uh, hey…Marceline." Bubblegum avoided eye contact with the vampire and shifted awkwardly in place.

"…s'up Princess?" Marceline realized her jaw had been slightly agape and quickly shut it before responding.

"Can I come in?" And, without waiting for a response, Bubblegum walked into Marceline's house and settled down on her couch.

_How very typical of you Princess, you never really were the type to ask to come in. _

"Well, sure, I guess…since you're…uh, already in. Want some tea or something? I don't really have anything to eat but…"

"Tea is fine." Bubblegum sat with her back straight and her hands folded across her lap; she looked every bit the royalty she was.

Marceline made her way to her modest kitchen and brewed some tea for the Princess.

_Two scoops of sugar and just a bit of milk, just like she likes it._

Marceline set the cup down on the small table in front of the couch and watched Bonnibel take a sip before speaking.

"So, hey, I uh, hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you…um, doing here?" The vampire tried not to sound bothered or too curious, but even she could hear the slight anxiety in her voice.

"Well, I suppose I just wanted to talk with an old friend."

_An old friend…_

Marceline felt a growl rumble deep in her chest.

_Friends? Really Princess? _

"Well, that's cool and all, but I kinda wanted to practice some new songs I wrote recently and I am busy pretending to run a kingdom, so I dunno if you want to plan this another day but-"

"I'll listen to your new compositions. We don't even have to talk. Please just let me stay." Bonnibel looked up at Marceline and the vampire felt herself starting to give. The Princess was just too cute.

_Glob! Geez Bonnie…_

"Well, that's cool I guess…" Marceline reached down and picked up the axe-bass.

She began strumming some random tunes. Despite their complicated history, the lack of conversation was comforting. Bubblegum sat with her eyes closed and quietly hummed along to the music.

_Haha it's just like old times except we're not gonna snuggle and make out after this…_

"Marceline can you…play that one song? The piece you played when the Door Lord escaped?" Bubblegum didn't look up at the Vampire Queen and spoke quietly.

Marceline didn't know how to respond. Bubblegum wanted her to play _that_ song? The song that she regretted singing that day with every fiber of her being? The song that completely expressed every single thing she was feeling when Bubblegum abandoned her?

_Why are you here Princess?!_

"Well…um, why? I don't really think that's one of my better pieces and-"

"Please Marcie?"

_Damn you Princess…it's been awhile since you've called me that and that stupid weak adorable expression on your face…_

With that, Marceline played the song that she so abhorred herself for singing initially. This was extremely awkward for Marceline. This was practically a breakup song and she was singing it to the person it was written about. Her long, ebony hair was merely inches off the ground as she floated around the couch singing her ballad. She couldn't see Bubblegum's expression; her face was toward the ground and her pink hair was down and draped around her. Marceline had almost finished playing the song when she heard a very familiar noise.

_Is she…crying?_

Marceline set the base of her instrument on the floor and leaned its neck on the couch's arm. She wondered what to do. She was confident that Bubblegum was crying now, the shuddering of her shoulders and her weak sobs were evidence of that. Her hands were squeezing her knees so tightly that the knuckles were turning white.

"Hey Princess…what's wrong?" Marceline weakly patted her shoulder.

Princess Bubblegum glanced up at the Vampire Queen, her eyes red and tears spilling out of them.

"What's…what's wrong? I'll tell you Marceline. What's wrong is that I did horrible things to you and I'm so sorry Marceline. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Bubblegum's words came out broken between her sobs and she put her hands to her eyes.

Marceline was taken aback. Of all the time she had known the Princess, Bubblegum had never once apologized to her. Even for simple thing and things that were obviously not her fault, Marceline took the blame for the sake of her Princess. If their relationship was having problems and it was Bubblegum's fault, Marceline was the one to apologize. Sometimes she apologized for things she hadn't done, only to please the Princess. She knew Bonnie had a lot of pride and despite that stupid analytical genius brain of hers, she sure sucked at seeing the other side of things.

"Marcie…can you forgive me? I just…I said all those things but I expected you to come back, you understand? You always came back to me no matter what I said and I didn't think it'd be any different this time…" Bubblegum still didn't make eye contact with the vampire royal.

Marceline looked at her in a sort of disbelief.

_She what? She expected me to come back after all that?! Bonnie for as smart as you are sometimes you're just so dumb!_

"Glob, Bonnie! You told me you never wanted to see me again! You told me you hated me! You _banned_ me from your kingdom! Every time I got near, your guards chased me right back out! How could you expect me to act normal and act like everything was okay after that?! Huh, Bonnie?!" Marceline flinched at the hostility in her voice; she hadn't meant for it to sound like that.

_Guess I'm still pretty angry huh?_

Bubblegum pulled her hands away from her face and glared at the other monarch.

"Well I'm sorry Marceline, I was angry! I hadn't experienced emotions that horrible prior to then and I responded to them poorly!" Marceline noted that Bubblegum's bitterness sounded strange when coupled with the proper way she spoke.

"No! That's not the only thing wrong here Bonnie! I'm glad you're apologizing now ya know? Like, I seriously missed you man, but you gotta stop making me kiss your feet every time we argue! I mean, knowing you, you probably never noticed, but until now, you never once apologized to me. You never once admitted your own mistakes…" Marceline trailed off when she saw Bubblegum close her eyes and her hands ball into fists on her knees.

"I know that _now _Marceline! I thought about everything and when I realized that I shed so many tears! Peppermint Butler always asked me what was wrong and I could never give him a proper answer…I'm sorry Marceline, I'm rambling…" Bubblegum looked up at the Vampire Queen again, her eyes burning softly.

_Bonnie…you…_

Marceline didn't know how to respond. She felt tears begin to well up in her own eyes. She was never good at anything remotely diplomatic and relationships had never been good to her. Bonnibel was the best thing she ever had and even that had somehow managed to become royally screwed up.

"I just…I missed you too Marceline. I missed you so much…I just, I knew how vampires ascended to the throne. I had read about it in numerous books in our library, but for some reason I just never made the connection…and I think I was angrier at the fact that you had kept it a secret from me. Or tried to at least." Bubblegum's voice was no less shaky and broken, but it felt much more like her, as if it carried an air of authority.

_Kept it a secret from you? You just never asked Bonnie. And honestly I didn't really think it was all that important to tell you that centuries ago I killed the previous monarch and became the Vampire Queen. And dang Bonnie, it's not like I did it to become Queen, I was just protecting my friends..._

"Geez Bonnie, I'm a thousand years old and that happened centuries ago…I really didn't think it was that big of a deal until you went and freaked out about it…" Marceline avoided eye contact with the pink princess.

Bubblegum abruptly stood and yanked the floating vampire to the ground.

"Marcie I don't care if there is a million years of history to you. I want to know everything about you. I want to know all your secrets. I think, more than anything, I was hurt that you never told me what happened. I'm scared at what else you haven't told me about…but I want to know." Bubblegum tried her best to sound like she meant what she said, but no matter how she sounded, she knew the tears streaming down her face belied her words.

Marceline thought for only a moment. Unlike the Princess before her, she was quite impulsive. The Vampire Queen put her gray hands on Bubblegum's pink cheeks and pressed their brows together. Her mouth curled in a smile and she whispered, "Are you sure Princess? That's a lot of history and it may take all night."

Bubblegum looked at the vampire. She noted the tear stains originating at crimson eyes and trailing down gray cheeks and fangs peeking through a mischievous grin. The Princess couldn't help but smile.

"Of course Marcie. We have all the time in the world. Would you mind singing that one line of your song to me? The one that mentions red?" Marceline could practically hear the blood that was rising up the girl's face; her pink face was now a dull shade of red.

Getting the hint, the monarch moved her mouth closer to Bubblegum's ear until her lips hovered slightly above it. When she spoke, her lyrics came out in a low, husky sort of whisper, "I'm gonna drink the red from you're pretty pink face…"

The Princess shivered and whined slightly, "Marceline…"

"Yes, Princess?"

Bubblegum didn't reply, instead she drug Marceline's face back until they were looking at each other again. Their proximity was different than it had been earlier. The familiar tension was there between them and Marceline sighed when Bubblegum wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The vampire drew her long forked tongue up Bonnibel's cheeks; she didn't want to see those tear stains on her Princess when they made love.

Bubblegum quickly pulled their faces together and wound her fingers through Marceline's cascade of tangible darkness. The Vampire Queen's chest felt as if it was being filled to the brim. Those months without Bonnibel were unbearable and lonely and she hadn't realized quite how lost she was until she was kissing the Candy Kingdom monarch again. Her Princess tasted like sugar and all things sweet and all things right and she loved how warm her pink counterpart felt against her own cool body. Marceline loved how urgent the Princess felt; how desperate she felt. She was glad that she wasn't the only one that missed this.

Marceline swept Bonnibel off her feet and laughed as a gasp escaped her lips.

"Marcie! You know I don't like flying!"

"Chill Bonnibel, it's not like we're really flying. And besides, it gets us to my bedroom faster." Marceline couldn't help but giggle when she saw her Princess flush again.

"Marceline…do you have to be so…blunt…glob, you don't change at all do you?"

"Do you want me to change?"

"No, I like you as you are." Her reply was quick; the Princess didn't need to think about her answer.

Marceline smiled in response and they soon reached her bedroom. She laid Bonnibel down gently and resumed kissing her. They were no longer quite as frenzied, but their passion had not diminshed in the least bit. Their kiss deepened and Bubblegum moaned as Marceline's tongue slid past her teeth.

Hands soon became busy and very quickly all clothing was discarded and it was flesh on flesh; all desperate desire and carnal greed. Marceline growled impatiently when she accidently hit Bonnibel's tiara with her brow.

_Damn this piece of…how many times do I have to hit it before I learn to take it off before we start having sex?_

Bubblegum giggled and pulled the tiara off, setting it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Silly, you'd think you'd have learned to take it off before hand by now." Bubblegum dragged her thumb down one of Marceline's canines and giggled.

"Whatevs Bonnie…"

Marceline needed this too much to play games right now. After round 3 or 4 maybe, but for now, playing games was just not possible for the vampire.

Marceline put her lips to Bonnibel's throat and kissed her. She sucked and licked, but it wasn't long until she felt a familiar desire creep up her throat. She was _hungry_. Bubblegum was like the perfect meal laid out before her, all pink and naked and vulnerable.

"Hey Bonnie…I'm hungry, I mean…is it okay?"

"Huh? Oh, of course Marceline." Bubblegum smiled and closed her eyes.

Marceline wasted little time in sinking her canines into the tender pink flesh. Bubblegum squirmed and grabbed the bed sheets. Her voice came out in a long, heady moan and she pulled at the sheets. She had mentioned to Marceline once that this felt absolutely amazing, but she couldn't explain why. Marceline couldn't tell her either, so they had just left it at that. Bonnibel's pink was ambrosia and soon the area around where Marceline was biting changed from pink to pale and the Vampire Queen was satisfied.

_Glob, at least I don't have to drink her blood, she'd probably pass out or something._

She continued her ministrations, smiling against the flesh beneath her as her Princess' hands tugged at her hair. Marceline soon reached the girl's heaving chest, adorned with a perfect set of breasts. She lapped at them gently before taking one nipple into her mouth and practically suckling. The other monarch arched up into Marceline and pulled her ebony locks roughly. Marceline recalled that Bubblegum had always been a little rough. Her hand snaked out and she kneaded the other breast expertly, her body easily remembering what Bonnie liked.

_All these months and I still know where she likes it…_

"Marcie…" Bubblegum's voice was hot and breathy and it made Marceline's head spin.

The Vampire Queen moved further down Princess Bubblegum's body, planting kisses along her ribs, taut stomach and sides before slipping her tongue inside the Princess' navel. Bubblegum immediately folded inward and popped the gray monarch on the nose.

"Marcie that tickles!"

"I know Princess." She smirked mischievously; the Princess' navel was always ticklish.

She resumed her journey down Bubblegum's body, trailing kisses down further and further until she was positioned between her Princess' legs. And there was Bonnie's sex and just by looking at it Marceline could tell she was hot and wet and very ready for her. She decided to tease the monarch by nipping and sucking her thighs; the girl responded by writhing and moaning, but the hands in her hair tugged at her until she was staring Bonnie in the eyes.

"Marceline, please, I want this, don't make me wait anymore." Bonnibel was pleading and this time her eyes were watering for a different reason.

"Sure thing Bonnie."

Marceline let her tongue do the work. She had a long tongue with a forked end; the possibilities were pretty much endless. The Candy Kingdom princess cried and pulled the Vampire Queen deeper and held her there. Her hips moved against Marceline's tongue and she moaned in rhythm with their movement. The gray queen loved the taste of her Princess and worked Bonnie the way she remembered she liked it.

_And now the finale my Princess…_

Marceline took one of her long fingers and slipped it inside Bonnibel. She moved fast; letting fluids coat her fingers and aid her in her job. Her fingers were calloused from playing her axe-bass and she knew Bonnie loved it when she dragged them against her walls. She added another finger and curled them both upward, reveling in the sounds coming from her Princess. Marceline's tongue continued its job, quickly prodding and tweaking Bonnibel's sensitive bud.

Marceline's name spilled from Bubblegum's lips loudly and desperately and it made the vampire's mind spin wildly.

_Glob Bonnie I missed you so much I missed your voice and your taste and your scent and your stupid royal attitude and stupid scientific brain I just missed you so much._

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum rose once more into Marceline, pulling her hair, securing the Queen's head in place. Her hips locked and her mind was white as her body convulsed. Words failed her; incoherent gasps and sharp moans escaped her mouth. Marceline smiled and continued working the girl, dragging her orgasm out for as long as possible. Bubblegum soon collapsed, all flushed and hot and very satisfied.

"Marceline I've missed you so much." Her words were breathy; she hadn't recovered completely yet.

"Those feelings are quite mutual Princess."

"Hey, Marcie, I think it's your turn now." A sly grin appeared on Bubblegum's face as she laced her fingers with the vampire's.

"You sure Bonnie? I mean, you're probably exhausted and-"

"Shut up and kiss me you silly vampire."

Marceline did as she was told and Bubblegum switched their positions. She smiled from atop her queen.

"Ready Marcie?"

"Whenever you are Bonnie."


End file.
